falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
電腦
A computer is a machine which manipulates data according to a set of instructions. In the ''Fallout'' universe, computers range from simple terminals to Automated Personalities (AP) to Artificial Intelligence (AI). Background One of the major effects of the timeline divergence is that instead of working to develop supercomputers and miniaturized electronics (in the process creating the first semiconductor, the transistor, in 1947), post-World War II humanity in the Fallout universe invested its technological efforts in further harnessing the atom and robotics. As a result, computers are far clunkier than the ones in our world and most still use monochromatic, text-based displays. The personal computer was never developed due to these limitations on compactness, and all computers exist as large mainframes which can take up whole rooms. The users access them via terminals. Nonetheless, some mainframes are highly advanced in terms of processing power, such as those capable of running an artificial intelligence or automated personalities. It should be noted, however, that typical 80's/90's desktop computers are seen as map props in Fallout 1 and 2. Automated personality (AP) An automated personality refers to a computer or a robot created with specific skills. They are able to speak, but only on a programmed set of possible responses that are keyed in by a standard operating system. They are not able to have logical deduction or reasoning and are less advanced than an AI computer. These computers only appear in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. One such example is the Toaster, who is aware that he is a toaster but wishes to be something much deadlier so that he can "burn the world." Artificial intelligence In colloquial parlance, artificial intelligence refers to a computer or a robot that is "self-aware;" it is capable of not only logical deduction, reasoning and communicating, but knows of its own existence, the possibility of its own mortality (and immortality), and possesses creativity, desire, and, in many cases, emotion. Several AIs have appeared in the Fallout games. The most advanced AI to date, are the synths, specifically the Generation 3 Synths. Almost entirely biological and near-perfect clones of humans with the exception of a number of mechanical components inserted during manufacturing, Generation 3 Synths are entirely sapient and self aware, with few exceptions. List of computers in the Fallout games Simple computers * Pip-Boy 2000 (Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics) * Terminal (Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, and Fallout 4) * Pip-Boy 3000 (Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas) * Pimp-Boy 3 Billion (Fallout: New Vegas) * Pip-Boy 1.0 (Fallout 4) * Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV (Fallout 4) * Lil' Pip 3000 (Van Buren) * Super Pip-Boy (Van Buren) Networks * ArcNet * EnclaveNet * Interweb * Intra-Vault mail * Shop-Tec (Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel) * PoseidoNet (Fallout 2, Fallout: New Vegas and Van Buren) Automated Personalities Found only in Old World Blues: * Biological research station * Blind Diode Jefferson * Book Chute * Light Switch 01 * Light Switch 02 * Muggy * Sink * Sink Auto-Doc * Sink Central Intelligence Unit * Toaster 人工智慧 * ZAX 1.2 (輻射) * ACE (輻射 2) * Skynet (輻射 2) * John Henry Eden (輻射 3) * Harkness (輻射 3) * Armitage (輻射 3) * M.A.R.Go.T. (Broken Steel add-on) * Jane (輻射: New Vegas) * Mr. New Vegas (輻射: New Vegas) * Yes Man (輻射: New Vegas) * Victor (輻射: New Vegas) * Predictive Analytic Machine (輻射 4) * KYE 1.1 (Far Harbor) * CALIX (Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel) * ODYSSEUS (范布倫計劃) * ZAX at Boulder Dome (范布倫計劃) * ZAX-29 (范布倫計劃) Software Applications * Auto-dictator v223 * Inlook Email System * Integrated Human Resources Management System v2.3 * Journal-It Software * JournalSoft v2.3 * National Tax Record Tracking System * Sten-o-pool 3500 Word Processing System * RobCo Trespasser Management SystemUnified Operating System * Vault Medical Data System Games * Atomic Command * Automatron * Captain Cosmos in "Jangles' Big Day" * Grognak & the Ruby Ruins * Pipfall * Red Menace * Reign of Grelok * Zeta Invaders System software * Fenestra '98 * MaxLock * Pip-OS v7.1.0.8 * RobCo Termlink (terminal BIOS firmware) * Unified Operating System * Winblows 57 * Wyndoze 99 References en:Computer pl:Sztuczna inteligencja no:Data Category:Technology Category:Robots and computers Category:科技 Category:计算机与机械人